Possibility to Love
by Selene Vampire
Summary: “jamás podremos estar el uno con el otro sin lastimarnos, no debes enamorarte de mi, aunque siempre te amare en las sombras. No permitas que tu corazón enloquezca por mí nuevamente. Adiós Bella”. Ed x Bella. Review Please digan que les parece. Continuara!
1. El Traslado

**Capítulo 1 – El traslado.**

Me encontraba en un bosque con extrañas vestimentas, por mas que lo intentara no podía reconocer aquel húmedo lugar, había frondosos y gigantescos árboles que tapaban la poca luz solar que luchaba por infiltrase por sus verdes hojas, hacia frío y todo a mi alrededor era igual, no había diferencia alguna. Caminaba sin sentido tratando de encontrar algo que ni yo sabia, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado vagando en el? Lo único que sabía era que estaba anocheciendo y debía encontrar refugio. Seguí recorriendo viendo por todos lados para encontrar algo en lo cual pudiera pasar aquella escalofriante noche que se avecinaba, camine por un corto lapso de tiempo mas hasta que tropecé y caí rodando como si fuera una pequeña bolita que rodaba sin rumbo alguno. Cuando pude detenerme levante la vista y vi lo que para mis ojos parecía irreal; había un gran prado lleno de flores con extaciantes aromas, todo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, pero algo de allí capto mi atención; parado en el medio de aquel hermoso prado se encontraba un hombre que parecía de tez pálida, alto, de cabello corto y alborotado, y con una mirada penetrante que hacia que mi cuerpo cediera ante él; la luz lunar hacia que su cuerpo resplandeciera aun mas de lo que lo hacia por si sola. Me acerque a el con la intención de preguntarle quien era y como había terminado en aquel sitio, y cuando lo tuve en frente de mi se agacho un poco y me dijo suavemente en un susurro _"jamás podremos estar el uno con el otro sin lastimarnos, no debes enamorarte de mi, aunque siempre te amare en las sombras. No permitas que tu corazón enloquezca por mí nuevamente. Adiós Bella"_. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, caí al suelo pesadamente y a los pocos segundos todo se había desvanecido.

Aquella mañana de un deslumbrante sol se hizo presente en mi habitación, cegándome como nunca para que mis pesados ojos se abrieran y dejaran mi sueño. Mi sueño, ¿realmente había soñado todo? ¿Había soñado a aquel hermoso ser con sus ojos suplicantes llenos de amor y culpabilidad? ¿Había soñado sus palabras? Jamás antes había tenido un sueño como aquel, tan extraño, ajeno, pero al mismo tiempo tan intimo y doloroso.

Decidí salir de la cama e ir a darme una ducha de agua tibia, quería dejar de pensar en esa persona y sus palabras, nada concordaba con lo que mi subconsciente imagino ayer por la noche; sin mas termine de ducharme, me cambie para ir al colegio y desayune una taza de café con leche para rebajar un toque su pureza.

Salí tranquila y relajada de casa aunque era tarde para el instituto, pero sabía que si me apuraba o corría para no llegar mas tarde de lo que llegaba me tropezaría, caería, me lastimaría y eso me complicaría aun mas las cosas. Soy torpe desde que tengo uso de razón, y ¿Para que agrandar mas mi mal equilibrio si podía evitarlo? Llegue al colegio media hora tarde, lo que hizo que mi profesor de matemáticas me mirara extrañado ya que siempre fui puntual en todo; le pedí disculpas por mi tardanza y tome mi asiento al lado de mi amiga Andrea, no paso mucho tiempo para que me mirara con su cara terriblemente acosadora para que le contara el porque de mi demora.

Al tocar la campana Andy me llevo de un tiron al comedor para que le dijera, cosa que a pesar de que fuera mi mejor amiga del instituto no significaba que esa parte de ella me fastidiaba y mucho, pero decidí contarle mi inquietante y extraordinario sueño.

- Bells, ¿Que fue lo que te paso hoy? Tú no eres de llegar tarde, es más, sos la chica más puntual que conozco en la tierra.

- Andy, aunque no lo creas, tuve el sueño más raro de toda mi vida.

Cuando le conté mi sueño, no pudo mantener su boca en su lugar, no podía creer lo que había soñado; hasta dudo de mi sinceridad, pero creo que opto por creerme.

- No puedo creer que te hayas soñado toda una historia melodramática en tan solo una noche.

- ¿Tu que crees Andy que signifique todo esto? Aun no puedo entender lo que quiso decir.

- ¿Estas segura de que nunca viste a alguien parecido a el?

- Te lo juro.

- Creo que talvez necesitas unas vacaciones de verano, y por suerte comienzan mañana. En mi opinión, digo que no deberías darle demasiada atención a esto, sigue tu vida como siempre, como la Bella que conocí en 3ero de preparatoria.

- Gracias Andy, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

- De nada, sabes que siempre podes contar conmigo Bells.

Gracias a Dios mañana comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y no tendría que preocuparme por si salía o no con Andy, ya que todos los años para estas fechas me voy a visitar a mi padre que vive en Forks, el lugar más lluvioso de todo los Estados Unidos.

No es que no quisiera ver a mi padre, pero realmente odio la lluvia, aunque me fascinen los días no muy calurosos me desagrada totalmente.

Llegue a casa lo mas temprano posible para poder hacer mis maletas e ir a tomar el vuelo para ir a mis, entre comillas, vacaciones. Estaba en ello cuando siento la puerta de entrada abrirse para dar paso a mi madre René y a mi nuevo padre Phil; no le di demasiada atención y seguí con lo mío. Al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que mi madre me estaba observando, con lo que deje mi trabajo y le pregunte.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá?

- Bella hija, tengo que decirte algo importante que tal vez no te agrade mucho.

- Y… ¿Qué es?

- Phil y yo nos iremos de Phoenix porque él tiene que practicar para los torneos de golf, y ello llevara más del tiempo requerido de las vacaciones de verano. Por lo tanto, deberás ir a vivir con Charly durante el año que viene.

Me quede atónita al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de René, no sabia como rebatir esta situación.

- Creo que podrían haberme dicho un poco antes que tendría que ir a vivir con papá. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas más.

- Realmente lo siento mucho hija, me hubiera encantado decírtelo antes, pero nunca encontraba el momento justo para hacerlo.

- No pasa nada, entiendo lo de Phil así que vayan tranquilos, solo les pido que me cuenten como van las cosas allá y que me digas después como seguirá nuestras vidas.

- Bella, ¿Realmente estas de acuerdo con esto? Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, pero estarás de mudanza en mudanza.

- No te preocupes mamá, tengo dieciséis años casi diecisiete, ya no soy la niña pequeña a la cual deben seguir cuidando.

- Gracias hija, de verdad muchas gracias.

- No tienes que dármelas, solo vayan y hagan lo que deban hacer.

Bien, no creía que pudiera pasarme nada mas el día de hoy; solamente me había enterado que mi madre se iría de paseo por el trabajo de Phil y que yo debía irme a vivir con mi padre durante un año entero; no es que sea malo, pero tendré que hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, ya que Charly apenas si puede mantenerse con la dieta de su restaurante favorito.

Termine de empacar todo lo que precisaría en mi estadía en Forks, así que busque a René y a Phil para que me ayudaran a mover mis cosas al auto y así poder ir al aeropuerto. Compre mi boleto, me senté a esperar por un largo tiempo hasta que por el megáfono sentí llamar mi vuelo.

- El vuelo numero 359 con destino a Forks saldrá en diez minutos por el pasillo quince.

Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo cuando mi madre me sujeto del brazo y me dijo.

- Balla ya le cote todo a tu padre, asíque no debes de contarle nada, solo hacer como de costumbre solo que por un poco mas de tiempo.

- Gracias mamá, debo irme mi vuelo espera. Cuídate mucho ¿Si?

- Igualmente hija. Saluda a Charly por mí. ¡Adiós Bella!

Dicho eso, termine mi recorrido hacia el pasillo indicado, les di mi boleto, aborde el avión, me senté al lado de la ventanilla. Cuando el avión despego no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, desde la noticia de René, lo que hable con Andy, hasta el extraño sueño que tuve ayer. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a pensar en aquel sueño, pero fue justamente pensando en ese hombre tan perfecto para mis ojos con el que caí en un profundo sueño.


	2. Primer Día

**Capítulo 2 – Primer día.**

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón desconocido para mí, el cuarto era blanco con discos de música clásica, también había libros por doquier, tenia unos ventanales con una vista que dejaría sin habla a cualquiera. Estaba tan sumida en aquel paisaje que no me percate de que alguien me observaba, al darme la vuelta me quede estática, no podía creer que ese chico estuviera nuevamente. Se acercó lentamente pero con pasos firmes hasta que quedo frente a mí, con suavidad me tomo por los hombros y me dijo en susurros.

- Esto nunca debió pasar, si permaneces cerca de mí, podría llegar a matarte.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, le interrumpí. Esta vez no dejaría que se fuera sin antes haberle dicho algo.

- No creo que sea tan así. Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

Sus ojos eran de un color topacio en el cual se podía ver reflejada una angustia y pena terrible, el decir aquellas palabras lo herían demasiado.

- Piensa en el daño que podría ocasionarte, esto no es un juego.

- Nunca me lastimarías.

- Por favor Bella, no puedo estar sin ti, pero tampoco puedo estar contigo.

Sus palabras hacían que retumbaran en mi semblante, eran tan profundas que me hacías estremecer.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba en que decirle hasta que me di cuenta de algo, él había pronunciado mi nombre por segunda vez. ¿Cómo es que lo sabia? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me interrumpió de la manera menos esperada.

Sin que me diera cuenta, el había posado sus labios con los míos dando origen a un beso en el cual podía sentir todos sus sentimientos. Era tan delicado y amable que me deje llevar por él. Al principio era suave, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó hacerse pasional, ambos exigíamos el beso del otro, mientras el me tomaba de la cintura para que no me escapara y yo pasaba mis manos por su pelo alborotado. Era tan hermoso sentirlo así que no quería separarme de él jamás; pero cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban reclamando algo más, él se separo de mí.

- Por favor, no te vuelvas a enamorar de mí.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir con ello, ni siquiera te conozco.

- Solamente procura que tu corazón no sea mío.

Pero cuando le iba a reclamar todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos me percate de que el avión estaba aterrizando ya en el aeropuerto con lo cual me dije para mi misma, "todo a sido un sueño". Aun no lograba entender el porque tenía estos extraños sueños, pero lo que más me intrigaba era saber porque aquel maravilloso hombre me decía tales cosas.

Cuando el avión aterrizó me dirigí a buscar mis maletas y por consiguiente a buscar a mi padre con la vista, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que llevaba el uniforme de policía y hacía gestos para que lo localizara. Me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba y lo primero que recibí fue un gran abrazo de su parte; el cual casi me deja sin aliento. Se lo devolví y le dije.

- Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien Bells, ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?

Mientras tanto el me ayudaba con mi equipaje que ya de por si era bastante pesado.

- Estupendo.

Cuando llegamos al coche patrulla de Charly, metió mis maletas en el baúl y cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor me miro y me dijo apenado.

- Hija realmente lo lamento, pero tendrás que acompañarme a la comisaría.

Genial, no solo tenía que vivir todo un año con Charly, sino que ahora tendría que ir a la comisaría a ver seguramente algún caso sin resolver.

- No te preocupes papá, tenes que ir asíque vamos.

- Gracias Bells, eres muy comprensiva.

El viaje a la comisaría se hizo bastante largo desde el aeropuerto, asíque saque mi libro que milagrosamente había guardado en mi bolso y me lo puse a leer. Es una novela con la cual puedo distraerme y hacerme parece que el tiempo pasa más rápido. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo pero el libro me ayudo a cumplir mi deseo de llegar a casa sin aburrirme en el viaje y la parada inesperada de papá.

Cuando bajé del auto Charly ya había sacado mi equipaje y se encontraba abriendo la puerta de casa; al verla por dentro me di cuenta que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma desde que tengo uso de razón. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, me sorprendí bastante al ver que me había comprado cortinas y un juego de sabanas de color púrpura; a decir verdad me encanta ese color.

Charly subió unos segundos después de guardar algo que traía en una pequeña bolsa de mercado, y al verme me dijo.

- Espero que te guste la remodelación que le hice a tu cuarto.

- Si, gracias papá, el púrpura es bueno.

- Me alegro, tu madre me dijo que te gustaba mucho asíque decidí cambiar un poco el apagado marrón.

- No tendrías que haberte preocupado por ello, pero de igual manera gracias.

- No hay porque.

Dicho eso se fue de mi cuarto. Ordene mis cosas para que no pareciera que había pasado un terremoto, me di una ducha, me cambié y fui al living donde se encontraba Charly.

- Papá, iré a dar unas vueltas, no tardo.

- Bueno, pero llámame en cualquier caso, ¿Si?

- Si papá.

Decidí salir de casa para ver como seguía la ciudad de Forks, pero como de costumbre el día estaba nublado y con ganas de llover a cantaros como siempre.

Caminé por mucho tiempo, pasé por el restaurante favorito de Charly y los dueños me saludaron entusiasmados, pase por el colegio para verlo mejor, pero a lo lejos divise una banca la cual aproveche para ir a sentarme. Estaba cansada así que esperaría allí hasta que recuperara un poco las fuerzas para irme. Mientras esperaba paso un chico de tez morena con un gorro en su cabeza, pero se ve que algo le llamo la atención porque se acerco a mí y me dijo.

- Oye, ¿Acaso te conozco?

- Creo que te confundes de persona.

- Jajaja, veo que no cambias más ¿No Bella?

Al decir mi nombre me quede observándolo y al ver sus ojos color chocolates oscuros y su sonrisa caí en cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Jacob! No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estarías en la reserva.

- Digamos que tuve el presentimiento de que hoy sería un buen día para ir a visitar a Charly.

- No te creo, cada vez que aparecías por casa era porque Billy venía a ver el partido.

- ¿Nunca lo olvidas no? Pues si, hoy papá va ir a tu casa a ver el partido e iba avisarle a Charly. ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro, estaba descansando para ir a casa ya.

Nunca me habría imaginado que me encontraría con Jacob en el camino, o mejor dicho, que él me encontraría en el camino. Fuimos todo el viaje de regreso con mucha charla y risas de por medio, con lo cual se nos acorto el trayecto, entramos a mi casa y como era de suponer Charly estaba intentando cocinar algo; inmediatamente corrí hacia el y le dije.

- Papá, tenemos visitas, Jacob esta en el living esperándote.

- ¿Jacob? Jajaja, ahora iré le saludare, solo déjame terminar con esto.

- Enserio papá, no te preocupes, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

- Esta bien, si tú lo dices.

Gracias a Dios no hizo una catástrofe. Puse manos a la obra y cocine un estofado para dejarlo satisfecho por lo menos hasta que llegara Billy y se pusieran a comer el pescado frito con las cervezas. Antes de salir de la cocina apareció Jacob.

- Bella debo irme, Billy me espera para poder traerlo aquí.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a ver en el día de hoy.

- Creo que si, pero es casi seguro que voy a volverme para terminar mi auto.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos otro día.

- Hasta pronto Bella.

- Adiós Jacob.

Cuando el se fue le entregue el plato de estofado a Charly y me dirigí a mi cuarto; había echo muchas cosas el día de hoy y estaba realmente cansada, así que opte por ponerme mi ropa de dormir e irme a la cama. Tenía la cabeza en todo lo sucedido hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo, llevando a un nuevo sueño, esperando poder encontrarme con aquel hermoso hombre, que me había robado mi primer beso, aunque fuera solo en un sueño.


	3. Vuelta al Colegio y un Encuentro

**Capítulo 3 – Vuelta al Colegio y un Encuentro.**

Las vacaciones de verano se pasaron volando, y en cada noche que pasó soñé con él, pero siempre decía cosas similares relacionadas con el "no debes enamorarte de mí". Con el transcurso de los días Andy me llamó como una loca preguntándome porque no le había contado que me iría del instituto y como la estaba pasando en Forks, también René me llamó muchísimas veces contándome como Phil mejoraba en su trabajo y en que habían comprado una casa en Jacksonville; en fin, tantas fueron que ya ni me acuerdo de muchas.

En cada paseo que daba con Jacob logre conocer algunos chicos que serian mis compañeros de curso, pero lamentablemente él no estaría en mi colegio como para tener a un amigo allí.

El Instituto comenzó nuevamente, hoy entraría a 4to de preparatoria. Al entrar al aula, me recibieron Jessica, Ángela y Eric, los chicos que había conocido en mis muchas salidas.

- ¡Bella! Dale date prisa que la clase de literatura empieza en unos minutos.

- Ya voy Ángela, solo tengo que buscar mis horarios.

- Bueno, pero no llegues tarde, ¡nos vemos!

Ángela siempre tiene esa manía de cuidar los horarios de todos, es adorable pero eso es un defecto que tendrá que corregir con el tiempo.

Luego de ver mis horarios me dirigí a toda prisa a mi clase de literatura, el profesor me recibió y me sentó al lado de Jessica, por lo tanto ella me hablo de todo pero mucho mas sobre los chicos.

- Bella pareces juguete nuevo, todo el mundo habla de la chica nueva que viene de Phoenix.

- Si ya lo creo.

- Dime, por ahora, ¿Te fijaste en alguno de los chicos?

- No realmente.

- Pues te cuento, Eric es como un "cerebrito" que lo único que hace es hablar de tecnología y todo eso; después esta Mike, el es atlético más grande del colegio y el más guapo también.

Los ojos de Jessica se tornaron soñadores y eso solo quiere decir una cosa… Esta enamorada de Mike Newton.

- Te gusta mucho, ¿No?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te lo he dicho aun.

- Se te nota en la cara que estas enamorada de él Jess.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Para tanto?

- Si.

Antes de que pueda decirme algo más, las campanas me salvaron. Podría decir que la clase transcurrió normal tirando a lenta gracias a Jessica, con lo cual me dirigí al comedor para poder comer algo y pensar en mi siguiente clase.

Entre al salón en donde por lo que vi estaba todo ocupado exceptuando una mesa al lado de la ventana; traté de ir hacia allí pero la voz de Ángela me cambió los planes.

- ¡Bella por aquí! Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Con pesadez me senté con ellos y antes de que pudiera dar un mordisco a mi comida, Mike me pregunto.

- Bella, ¿Cuándo te mudaste a Forks?

- Hace dos meses.

- Eres el habla de todo el mundo, ¿Lo sabías?

- Creo que si.

- Mike, ya déjala tranquila, ¡ni siquiera dejaste que coma!

Ángela en estas últimas horas había pasado a ser mi salvadora, eso debía de admitirlo. Los chicos empezaron una discusión con el tema de que si me dejaban comer o no, y a decir verdad era algo vergonzoso para mi. Quería irme de allí lo más rápido posible, pero algo me llamó la atención por completo. Ante mí estaban pasando los seres más hermosos que jamás haya visto; eran de tez pálida, con facciones delicadas y bien delineadas, y tenían unos pasos gráciles que parecían que bailaban en lugar de caminar.

Se ve que todos se dieron cuenta hacia donde estaba mi mirada porque automáticamente me dijeron exactamente lo que quería saber.

- Ellos son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del Sr. y la Sra. Cullen.

- Así es, además andan juntos, y cuando digo que andan es porque _ESTAN_ juntos.

- Pero Jess ni siquiera son parientes.

- ¡Ángela pero esta mal! Bueno te cuento, el más grande es Emmet y sale con la rubia, Rosalie. La que parece un duende es Alice, y esta con Jasper que parece estar sufriendo todo el tiempo.

Realmente eran deslumbrantes ante los ojos, parecía que su piel destellaba con la luz; pero nunca creí estar preparada para ver lo que mis pequeños ojos humanos estaban por mostrarme… Él… mi sueño… era real y se encontraba aquí, con los Cullen.

Inmediatamente quise saber quien era.

- ¿Quién es el?

- Ah, el es Edward Cullen, ¡es guapísimo!, pero ninguna es lo suficiente para el; así que te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo.

- Descuida no pensaba hacerlo.

Jessica me advirtió que no perdiera el tiempo con el, pero era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, había muchas cosas que no me cerraban y más viéndolo.

Mi siguiente clase fue biología, las chicas no la tenían así que tome mi propio camino. Al entrar salude al profesor y me indico mi asiento, pero al ver hacia donde había señalizado me quede en cierta forma impactada, ya que me tendría que sentar al lado de Edward Cullen.

Me senté a su lado y rápidamente me saludo.

- Hola, soy Edward, ¿y tú?

Aun no caía, era imposible que él tuviera la misma voz que en mis sueños, acaso ¿Tuve premoniciones o algo por estilo?

- Soy Bella, encantada.

- El placer es mío. Veo que no eres de aquí, ¿Te mudaste hace mucho?

Sus ojos no eran como los había visto en mis sueños; estos poseían un color esmeralda fuerte. Sus facciones son muy prominentes, su pelo alborotado de color cobrizo, de tez pálida. Al ver que no le respondía me dedicó una sonrisa torcida con la cual casi me quedo anonadada, pero cuando sentí que mis mejillas me iban a traicionar tuve que mirar hacia abajo antes para poder encararle nuevamente y contestar a su pregunta.

- Si, en realidad hace dos meses. Era de Phoenix pero mi madre se volvió a casar y… Phil por temas de trabajo se tuvo que ir del país y ella con él; por lo tanto me tuve que venir a vivir por un año con mi padre Charly.

- Entonces, cuando termine este año tenes pensado regresar con tu madre y su marido.

- Si.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que el profesor decía, aunque no le presté demasiada atención ya que era un tema que había visto en el instituto de Phoenix. Edward parecía ya saberlo también, con lo cual nos pusimos hablar otra vez.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Bella.

- ¿Cómo es tu familia? Me han contado algo pero no les he entendido muy bien. Si te molesta por favor no la respondas.

- No te preocupes no es nada grave. Mi familia está constituida por mis hermanos, somos todos adoptivos ya que Esme no puede concebir. Lo que a todos les parece raro es que, ellos tienen ojos color topacio y yo soy el único con verde. Ellos lograron formalizar algo entre sí por la sencilla razón de que no son familiares, la gente lo ve extraño aunque para mí no porque creo que ya me he acostumbrado.

- Podría ser estrambótico para los demás pero no para mí; si no son familia pueden enamorarse entre ellos si quieren, no le veo lo "raro".

- Pues eres la primera que lo dice.

- Digamos que yo soy como la oveja negra del grupo.

Al sonar las campanadas me deprimí un poco por tener que separarme de él, fue tan agradable que me quede risueña, ¿realmente era él? ¿Edward era la persona de mis sueños? No lograba entenderlo, ¿Cómo una persona tan amable, hermosa, comprensiva, bondadosa, podía ser tan pasional y frío al mismo tiempo?

El resto del día pasó a pasos agigantados y en verdad quería poder verle otra vez. Para no parecer una de esas que se dejan llevar por todo decidí irme a mi casa y pensar todo con más detalles. Estaba en ello cuando un ruido a motor interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Bella, ¿Quieres que te alcance a tu casa?

Edward me tomo por sorpresa con su pregunta pero sin pensármelo dos veces asentí, asíque me subí a su volvo plateado y partimos rumbo a mi casa.

En el transcurso del viaje pude notar algo, a Edward le gusta la velocidad, llegamos a mi casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo; esperaba bajarme de allí cuando siento que él posa su mano sobre la mía. No pude evitar girarme para verle a los ojos pero antes de decirle algo él me pregunto.

- ¿Nunca has soñado con una persona?

Su pregunta termino de desconcertarme.

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Si te lo contara nunca me creerías.

- Eso depende de mí si quiero creer o no.

Hizo una breve pausa como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarme algo, pero a los pocos minutos me respondió.

- Eh soñado contigo por mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo, si yo pensaba que solo estas cosas me pasaban a mí, creo que estaba equivocada. Esto era imposible, que Edward haya soñado conmigo y yo con él; esto debía de ser una broma, ¡los sueños no pueden ser una especie de predicador o "hacedor de parejas"!

- Tú, ¿Has soñado conmigo por mucho tiempo?

- Desde las vacaciones he tenido demasiados sueños en los cuales siempre aparecías; me decías que no querías alejarte de mí, que no te abandonara. Realmente se que todo esto parece una locura, pero debía decírtelo. Cuando te vi en el instituto no podía reaccionar, era como estar viendo mi sueño hecho en carne y hueso. Por eso necesitaba contártelo, debo saber si tú, Bella, has soñado… conmigo.

Su confesión aclaraba todas mis dudas con respecto a los sueños. Edward también los había tenido y no con cualquiera, sino que conmigo.

- Si, Edward tienes razón, yo he soñado contigo exactamente desde las vacaciones. ¿Crees que esto signifique algo?

- No lo se, pero de seguro que vamos averiguarlo… Juntos lo sacaremos.

A pesar de que todo esto me estaba asustando, no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

Había encontrado a la persona que robó mi primer beso en sueños, y a la que en cierta forma, robó mi corazón también.


	4. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 4 – Conociéndonos.**

Me pasé todo el día pensando en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

_**Flashbacks.**_

Antes de bajarme del auto de Edward, este me abrazo con fuerza y pude sentir los latidos de su corazón que iban tan rápidos como los míos, su piel era tan cálida, sus brazos alrededor de mí cuerpo parecían protectores. En un momento me deshice de aquellos para poder verle a sus ojos pero cuando lo hice, vi en ellos un cariño tan sincero que no puede resistir más…

Posé una de mis manos en su mejilla y la otra en su pecho; al hacerlo él cerró levemente sus ojos y dio un suspiro recostando más su rostro contra mí palma. Tomó mi mano y la saco de allí; se quedó observándome por unos segundos pero luego sus manos me rodearon la cara y se acerco lentamente hacia mí. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer y apresure su llegada… Nuestros labios se conectaron delicada pero tímidamente pidiendo el permiso del otro, su contacto era en cierta forma electrizante para mi cuerpo, sus suaves besos fueron adquiriendo pasión a medida que nuestras manos recorrían las espaldas del otro. Sus roces eran tan precisos que pensaba que conocía cada una de mis debilidades; realmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese momento no acabara, sencillamente era una sensación que no podía explicar con palabras, pero el destino quiso que lo rompiéramos porque Charly estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos al ver nuestro contacto tan cercano.

Sin otra opción, me despedí de Edward y entre a mi casa seguida por mi padre. Me dirigía hacia mi cuarto cuando el me interrumpió.

- Se puede saber ¿Quién era el?

- Edward Cullen.

- ¿El hijo del doctor Cullen? ¿Desde cuando están saliendo ustedes dos?

Bueno, Salir no era exactamente la palabra que tenía en mente para lo nuestro.

- No papá, nos conocemos desde las vacaciones y hoy surgió lo que viste.

Si le contaba que lo había conocido ese mismo día creo que me mataría, así que mejor opté por no contarle, aunque verdaderamente a estas alturas no se que era mejor, ya que Charly demostraba tener más de un pigmento en su rostro. Sin más que decirle me fui directamente a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea. Al terminarla me di una ducha y caí rendida pensando en el grandioso "Edward Culle"

_**Fin Flashbacks.**_

Bueno, no creo que todo el día pero si la mayor parte de él. Hoy Edward y yo habíamos quedado en vernos a la hora del almuerzo para terminar de aclarar algunos temas pendientes.

Las horas pasaban terriblemente lentas para lo normal, o… ¿Quizás esto no lo era? No sabía que hacer con esto, pero había algo que si sabía. Primero, los sueños me desvelaban. Segundo, mi vida cambió rotundamente al venir a Forks. Tercero, gracias a al destino de que todo esto me ocurriese pude conocer y encontrar al ser que tanto tiempo me robó. Debería considerar en agregar una cuarta, que sería que este mismo en cierta forma, también se llevó mi corazón.

Creo que estaba vagando por mis pensamientos cuando escuche su llamado, o mejor dicho ¿Las campanadas? Realmente me estoy obsesionando un poco con Edward, pero… ¿Qué harían ustedes si les pasara todo este embrollo? Bastante bien lo sobrellevaba.

Corrí lo más rápido de lo que mi equilibrio me permitía, ya que no quería llegar tarde justamente el día hoy, pero mi cerebro se me adelanto y me mostró un futuro cercano a la enfermería si seguía con aquel ritmo, así que decidí bajar la velocidad solo por precaución. El pasillo parecía eterno, pero luego de un rato salí de su encanto.

Me acerque a la mesa en la cual habíamos quedado, me senté y espere unos segundos, ya que él estaba regresando de comprar unos refrescos para tomar. Al sentarse me extendió mi bebida y la plática comenzó.

- No era necesario que me compraras algo.

- Quería hacerlo, yo te invite.

Verdaderamente era muy amable conmigo, a pesar de conocernos solo desde… ¿Ayer?

- Edward mira, tenemos que aclarar todo este problema. Para empezar, cuéntame sobre los sueños que has tenido.

Si en realidad quería concentrarme en el porque estábamos aquí hoy y no en él, debía de ser tajante.

- Todo comenzó hace un mes exactamente, mis sueños adquirían por lo general un bosque como escenario; a decir verdad no era muy agradable estar ahí. De la nada aparecías frente a mí y me decías que no podía dejarte, que no podías vivir sin mí. Siempre estabas sollozando y tus ojos reflejaban la verdadera tristeza y agonía de la soledad. Otra vez fue en mi casa, específicamente en mi cuarto. Allí me decías que mis ojos decían lo contrario y que no te lastimaría, pero a pesar de todo seguía insistiendo en lo contrario, hasta que en un momento no aguante más y… te bese. Pero fue de una manera en la cual parecía añorar por siglos, como si conociera aquellos delicados labios, que resultaron ser tuyos. Después tuve muchos más los cuales los paisajes siempre terminaban siendo parecidos.

Si estaba soñando por favor despiértenme ahora, esto no podía estar sucediendo, realmente Edward había soñado conmigo. No puede ser que haya dado detalles de lugares que no conocía y de los diálogos que habíamos mantenido. Acaso ¿Estábamos conectados de alguna manera? No creo que haga falta, pero de todas formas le tenía que preguntar sobre algo que me llamó la atención.

- Edward, tu habitación, no será de color blanco, con ventanales y sobretodo con libros y música clásica, ¿Verdad?

- Ciertamente así lo es.

El tiempo del almuerzo dio su toque para cerrar nuestra conversación en una nebulosa más grande de la que ya estaba de por si.

René siempre me decía que las cosas pasan por alguna razón y que las personas se juntan por abra del corazón, aunque para mí, este encuentro, lo forjó el destino.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, percatándonos cada uno en los del otro el atisbo de decepción por tener que abandonar, pero algo se le vino a la mente ya que sus ojos se llenaron de vida.

- ¿Saltamos la clase?

Me quede dura por unos minutos, ¿Cómo era que se le ocurrían tales cosas? Jamás me hubiese creído que el aplicado Edward Cullen se saltaría las clases.

- De acuerdo.

Fue todo lo que salio de mis labios. Sin que nadie lo notara nos escabullimos del instituto para subir una colina que se encontraba en la parte posterior del recinto.

Luego de una larga caminata llegamos al sitio a donde él me encaminaba.

Si no estuviera segura de que estaba en el mundo real, nunca hubiese creído lo que mis ojos me enseñarían. Ante mí se encontraba la más hermosa de todas las praderas, llena de flores, con aromas extaciantes y con una leve brisa que permitía que el colchón de pasto simulase ser el mar. Así sin más me eche sobre el y permanecí por un tiempo pensando en que por alguna extraña razón este paisaje me parecía familiar, de haberlo visto en algún lado.

Edward se sentó a mi lado mirando el cielo azul, que a decir verdad pocas veces en la vida sucedía esto en Forks. No se cuanto habremos estado ahí, pero de lo que estaba segura es que estaba anocheciendo y Charly se preocuparía por mí. Lo más probable es que movilizara todas las patrullas con tal de encontrarme, para luego regañarme y ponerme algún castigo por un mes.

Al levantarme me di cuenta de que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que se encontraba parado en medio del pastizal.

- Edward, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

- Observo las estrellas, y le doy las gracias a Dios por haberme dado esta tarde junto a ti.

Descendió su rostro para posar sus ojos esmeraldas con los míos y poder así dedicarme una mirada llena de un amor que no podía comprender, podría decir que eran tan transparentes que su alma quedaba a la merced de comprenderse a la perfección. Era como si él quisiera que yo lo supiese todo. A los pocos segundos se me vino una imagen a la mente en la cual caí rotundamente impactada.

Me encontraba en la pradera en la que había visto a Edward por primera vez. Era exactamente igual al sueño, y seguramente él lo sabía y quería que yo lo viese también. No puede resistirme a tal acto de su parte por lo que corrí hacia donde se encontraba y me abalancé contra su pecho para terminar en un abrazo; que luego subió para fundirse en un profundo pero cálido beso, uno que nunca olvidaría por el resto de mi vida.


	5. Confesiones y un Mal presagio

**Capítulo 5 – Confesiones y un Mal presagio.**

No hace falta contar que Edward me trajo hasta casa y Charly le hecho una mirada inquisidora, aunque podría decir que él ni se inmuto por aquello; luego nos dimos un corto beso y se marchó. A los pocos segundos mi padre ya estaba tras de mí.

- Bells, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo fue que…?

- Papá, ya te he dicho el porque actuamos así.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Edward y yo somos algo más que simples amigos.

Tal vez resulte raro, pero decir "esa" palabra para lo nuestro es muy difícil para mi vocabulario.

- ¿Ya son novios?

- Emmm. Si papá.

Era demasiado extraño que los demás le pusieran ese calificativo a nuestra relación con tan solo la palabra… ¿novios?

Gracias a Dios Charly dejo lo que parecía ser el interrogatorio y me encaminé hacia mi habitación, realmente quería descansar, o quizás terminar de ordenar todos los sucesos. A decir verdad muchas veces he soñado con tener una vida lejos de los romances y las amistades, me sentía bien estando conmigo misma y leyendo mis libros o ayudando a René en los quehaceres de la casa; pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que gracias a una pequeña decisión y olvido de mi madre me haría encontrar a la más grande persona que mi mente hubiese creado. Aun seguía sin entender como es que Edward se fijaba en mí… No tenía ninguna cualidad a la cual pudiese estar atraído hacia mi persona, no podía correr, no me gusta hacer sociales, me la paso leyendo, no salgo casi nada, estoy limitada a muchísimas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón él sigue estando conmigo. Dice que el destino se encargó de juntarnos, y que ahora nada ni nadie podrían alejarle de mí.

Pensando en todo esto me dejé ir por mi subconsciente hacia el mundo de los sueños.

La luz del sol anunciaba que ya era la hora de levantarse y con mucha pesadez lo hice; me di una ducha, me arregle y baje a tomar mi desayuno, mi delicioso tazón de cereales con mi infaltable café. Todo era relativamente normal hasta que en un momento escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Francamente, ¿Quién sería tan loco como para visitar a una persona a las siete de la madrugada?

Sin apresurarme demasiado termine de desayunar, aunque no me quedaba casi nada, puse los platos al fregadero y fui a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta de entrada nunca hubiese esperado encontrar a la persona que estaba parada frente a mí. Creo que no pude articular palabra alguna, ya que Edward se rió un poco dándome como un "buen día" su encantadora sonrisa torcida.

- Buenos días Bella.

Definitivamente me había quedado atónita.

- Este… Buenos días Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

- Vengo a recogerte para ir al Instituto.

- ¿Vienes a buscarme?

- Pues si, ¿A quien más sino?

- ¡Podrías haberme dicho algo al menos!

- Está bien, para la próxima te lo haré saber con anticipación.

- Y déjame adivinar, la próxima vez ¿Será mañana? O… ¿Me equivoco?

- Jajaja, ¿Soy muy notorio?

¿Debía responder aquella pregunta? Creo que no, pero de todos modos lo haré.

- No, para nada.

Se le podía notar que se encontraba envuelto en un mar de risas por nuestra propia ironía.

- De acuerdo, ¿Nos vamos?

- Déjame tomar mi mochila y nos iremos.

Al entrar a buscarla me percate de que Charly se había despertado y me estaba mirando de una forma un tanto extraña.

- Bells, ¿Quién era a esta hora?

- Amm. Es Edward que vino a recogerme.

Digamos que su cara permanecía del mismo color, mientras que sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

- Papá, solo vino para que vayamos juntos al Instituto, no hay nada de malo en ello.

- Está bien, vayan. Adiós cariño.

- Adiós papá.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí pensé que algunas veces adoraba estar fuera de casa.

Antes de entrar al auto me acerque a donde se posicionaba Edward y le di un beso en su mejilla, pero luego él me tomo por la cara con sus manos y unimos nuestros labios dando origen a un beso que contenía un amor tan infinito que mis capacidades mentales no podían albergar aun.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, perdidos el uno con el otro hasta que su reloj nos advirtió de que en no más de veinte minutos la clase comenzaría, y a decir verdad me entristecí un poco por ello. Subimos al vehículo y nos marchamos en un cómodo silencio.

Llegamos al Instituto más rápido de lo que pensaba y cada día que pasaba más segura me encontraba que él moría por la velocidad.

Cuando bajamos del volvo me sujetó la mano y me dijo.

- Te veo en la hora de biología.

- Muy bien, cuidare tu lugar para que nadie te lo robe.

No voy a mentir que no se lo dije irónicamente, cuestión por la cual me deslumbró con su torcida sonrisa y me respondió.

- Cuídalo bien, mira que Newton se desvive por ti.

- Si claro, como si fuera posible.

Le di un corto pero significativo beso en los labios y me marche para mis hermosas horas de literatura. Hoy tocaba leer Romeo y Julieta, y sinceramente sería la sexta vez que la leería, prácticamente me sabía los diálogos de memoria. Como era de suponer antes de que la clase comenzara, Jessica me hizo una especie de interrogatorio repleto de preguntas que agobiarían a cualquiera.

- Bella, creo que me debes un par de explicaciones. ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir a Edward Cullen?

- Tal vez porque ¿Teníamos cosas en común?

- Enserio, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Ninguna chica de Forks logró lo que tu si.

- Quizás sea porque no soy de Forks.

- Sabes, ya todo el instituto está al corriente de que te besaste con él por los alrededores y hasta en su auto.

Sin darme cuenta Ángela también se había unido a mi confesionario.

- Bella, ¿Es verdad que tu y Cullen están de novios? No es que tenga dudas con ello por sus tantas acciones en público, pero quería preguntártelo personalmente.

- Creo que así parece ser.

Definitivamente aun no me terminaba de acostumbrar al término "novios"

- Oh vamos, lo dices con unas ganas, ¿No estas al menos un poco feliz? Lograste conseguir al más lindo de todos los chicos de Forks.

- Por Dios Bella, ¡lo que desearía aunque sea poder darle un beso a ese hombre! Y pensar que te lo tienes todo para ti sola, menuda suerte tienes.

Muy bien, no voy a negar que el comentario de Jessica me puso algo celosa, pero a su vez sentí un alivio muy gratificante de que Edward solo se interesase por mí, aunque en este momento tampoco podía ignorar la felicidad que ambas parecían disfrutar por tener la exclusiva del nuevo cotilleo del Instituto, que no era ni nada más ni nada menos que mi relación con Edward.

Verdaderamente no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar sus preguntas, pero al parecer Dios se apiadó de mí ya que las campanas del cambio de materias dieron su anuncio por todo el edificio.

Tomé mis pertenencias y me dirigí hacia la clase de biología, en la cual él me estaría esperando. Camine un trecho bastante largo hasta que llegue a la sala; pero estaba segura de que cualquier esfuerzo que haya hecho valdría la pena tan solo por ver su amplia sonrisa y sus esmeraldas ojos posarse en mí. Me senté a su lado y pude observar que me miraba un tanto divertido. Podría saber, ¿Qué era lo tan gracioso?

- Parece que al final he terminado cuidando de tu lugar, ¿No?

¿Eso era lo tan "divertido"? por favor.

- Pues creo que así lo fue.

- Sabes algo Bella.

- No.

- Me gustaría mucho que…

Hizo una breve pausa como buscando las palabras que precisaba para hilvanar la frase, pero luego se acerco a mi oído y la terminó con un susurro apenas audible hasta para mí.

- Nos saltásemos las últimas horas. Tengo que decirte algo importante.

- De acuerdo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea; terminaríamos por arruinar nuestra reputación de los mejores estudiantes.

Esto último se lo dije con una leve sonrisa y un toque de ironía, aunque debía de admitir que sus esmerilados ojos me turbaban demasiado el semblante.

- Antes de acabar mi vida como estudiante, ¿No crees que debería haber alguna escabullida en mi historial?

Definitivamente a veces las salidas de Edward eran sorprendentes.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Jajaja, lo que tu digas Bella.

Me dio un corto pero fugaz beso en los labios y la clase comenzó normalmente, mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Mike Newton y por consiguiente mi adorada "pareja" se celó un poco. Ver al chico más sereno de todo el Instituto celoso por un par de miradas acusadoras no tenía precio.

Terminadas las horas de Biología, tomamos nuestros libros y ambos nos propusimos dar por concluida nuestra estadía en el establecimiento. Automáticamente nos subimos a su flamante volvo plateado y partimos hacia una carretera un tanto extraña para mí.

Todo era muy normal con el tema del paisaje, pero una maniobra inesperada me sacó de foco. Él había doblado en el medio de la ruta y nos adentrábamos al bosque.

No quería sonar preocupada pero estas circunstancias aclamaban lo contrario.

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Su mirada parecía divertida con mi pregunta.

- Ya lo veras.

- ¡Por Dios Edward dime!

- No te preocupes, ya estamos por arribar.

Lamentablemente no pude recriminarle nada más, porque a los minutos de haberse montado todo el escando apareció frente a mí, la gran pradera que tanto me recordaba a él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que vendríamos aquí?

- Porque quería darte la sorpresa.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el centro de la pradera, el silencio que hacíamos era en cierta forma agradable pero a la vez algo incómodo; se podía percibir que él me quería decir algo que le estaba produciendo dolor en su ser, sus ojos denotaban el sufrimiento de ello. No sabía como expresarme para que me dijera la causa de su agonía, pero tampoco quería que me lo contara, sentía que no me gustaría saberlo. Sin darme cuenta, el me detuvo y forjó un fuerte abrazo que le devolví sin pensármelo.

- Bella, sabes que desde que comencé a soñar contigo algo me dijo que no era un simple sueño del cual uno se puede olvidar. El día en que apareciste frente a mí no lo podía creer y cuando hablé contigo tampoco podía entender como era posible que tus rasgos y voz fuesen las mismas. Con el pasar de los días, sin darme cuenta todo de ti me apasionaba, tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser; me vuelves loco por completo. Cuando no estás junto a mí, no puedo parar de pensar si estarás bien o si te pasó algo. Gracias al destino pude conocerte y lograr forjar un lazo entre nosotros. Bella, te amo como nunca te lo has imaginado, ya no puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, me he vuelto dependiente de ti.

No podía creerlo, sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras, en sus ojos esmeraldas podía ver que decía la verdad, él me amaba con todo su corazón.

- Edward, sabes muy bien que por más que el destino no lo haya hecho, de cualquier otra forma nos hubiésemos buscado, gracias a nuestros sueños podíamos seguir conectados. Realmente me enamore de ti y ahora ya no me puedo alejar por mucho tiempo. Cada momento sin tu presencia es una agonía constante que no me deja vivir, necesito de tus caricias, tus palabras, tus sonrisas, absolutamente todo de tu ser. Mi corazón ya no es mío, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que te pertenece a ti, Edward.

- No sabes cuanto bien me haces Bella, y cuanto me haces falta.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso que exigía al otro, cada segundo que pasaba más pasional era, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro por completo. El pasaba de mi espalda a mi cintura y yo de su alborotado pelo hasta su espalda. Su lengua pidió permiso para poder entrar en mí, y fue algo que no le negué; nuestras lenguas jugaban al compás de nuestros latidos. Nos recostamos en el suave pasto sin cortar aquel hambriento beso; sin darme cuenta mis manos estaban desabotonando su camisa y entonces pude sentir como su cuerpo se tenso; paramos en el acto sin separarnos tanto del otro.

- Yo… emmm… lo siento, me deje llevar.

- ¿Quieres continuar con esto? No voy a decirte que no te deseo, pero es algo que debes decidir y no voy a presionarte en nada.

- Edward, creo que he esperado ya mucho tiempo.

Llegué a divisar su torcida sonrisa antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a juntarse. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma natural a sus roces, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, era totalmente imposible poder resistírsele, sus labios dejaron los míos para poder vagar por mi cuello y así dejar su marca de dueño. Sus manos hacían que mi respiración se entrecortara y que constantemente híper ventilara; como pude le quite la camisa y comencé acariciar su tallado pecho, cosa que le hizo dar un pequeño pero audible gemido. Edward me sacó mi camisa y se disponía hacerlo con el sostén, mientras tanto yo le desabotonaba el jeans torpemente, las sensaciones que producíamos en ambos eran embriagadoras, llenas de éxtasis. Poco faltaba para que las pequeños distracciones se acabaran, ya que solo nos cubrían las prendas más intimas. Los labios de Edward parecían saber con exactitud lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba; en ágiles movimientos terminó por sacar lo que tanto estorbaba y fue allí cuando todo cobró un doble sentido. Sus manos y labios hacían estragos en mí. Todo parecía irreal, nada tenía lógica, ¿Estaba soñando nuevamente? ¿Era cierto que él me amaba tanto como para que nos uniéramos en cuerpo y alma?

- Bella, ¿Estás lista?

Sabía lo que aquellas palabras significaban, y no le haría esperar.

- Jamás estuve más preparada.

- Te amo… mi Bella.

Escuchar ello hizo que el pequeño pero significativo dolor que se hizo presente en ese instante no fuera mayor al que esperaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos me habían traicionado con algunas lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro. Podía ver en sus ojos una preocupación que se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

- No te preocupes, ya mermará.

Sus facciones se suavizaron y pude notar que me dedicaba su sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me gustaba. Unimos nuestros labios en un beso que comunicaba los sentimientos del otro y desgraciadamente ya no puede coordinar mis pensamientos.

* * *

El tiempo estaba cambiando de uno caluroso a uno más fresco por las brisas; ambos estábamos cubiertos por una manta que él tenía siempre en un auto. Nos encontrábamos abrazados con los dedos entrelazados, mi cabeza recostada en su pecho me permitía escuchar sus latidos y Edward me acariciaba el cabello, todo era perfecto, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo no andaba bien.

- Edward, ¿Aún quieres decirme algo verdad?

Sus ojos se tornaron hacia mí, como en respuesta.

- Así es, y te aseguro que no te gustara, al igual que a mi.

- Y… ¿Qué es ese algo?

- Mi familia y yo… nos iremos de Forks, por un año a partir de mañana.

No puede ser, ¿En verdad se irán? ¿Realmente se alejara de mí después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros? No puedo creerlo, ¡no quiero creerlo!

- En verdad te irás, ¿no?

- Bella, créeme que no quiero alejarme de ti. Es lo que menos deseo.

- No te preocupes por nada, si deben irse lo aceptare, pero lo que no haré, es dejar que te vayas sin antes prometerme algo.

No dejaría que se fuera sin antes prometerme una cosa.

- Dime que es.

- Que pase lo que pase, siempre me llamaras o escribirás, y que nunca dejaras de amarme.

A estas alturas mis ojos denotaban la angustia, agonía y dolor que me representaba la partida de Edward. Verdaderamente no deseaba que se marchara.

- Te lo prometo Bella, y por sobre todo, jamás dejare de amarte, porque ello significaría dejar de ser lo que hoy somos… un alma que no puede vivir sin su mitad.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso que mostraba el sufrimiento de ambos, la desesperación de la separación y el amor que jamás se rompería a pesar de la distancia.

Nos vestimos y pusimos en marcha nuestro regreso a casa. El viaje de vuelta fue en un silencio incomodo, lo único que se escuchaba era el claro de luna que tanto le gustaba. Llegamos bastante rápido y al estacionar, eso me decía que nuestras vidas juntas en el instituto terminaban. Torné mi mirada hacia la de él, veía su agonía y ello me lastimaba aun más. Saque de mi cuello una cadena que tenia como dije una rosa rojo carmín y se la entregue.

- Esto es para que no me olvides tan fácilmente.

- Gracias Bella.

Del mismo modo el tomo un disco que traía en bolso y me lo dio.

- Esto es para que no me olvides tampoco.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es una canción que compuse para ti.

- Gracias Edward.

Nos dimos un último beso y decidí bajar del auto para que en cierta forma, el día de hoy terminase lo más pronto posible, para que ya nada pudiese seguir lastimándome.

Entre a mi habitación directo hacia mi cama, me tumbe y agarre mi discman, puse el CD y comencé a escucharlo. Una canción instrumental hecha por un piano, era hermosa, profunda, se notaba que la habían hecho a raíz de los sentimientos del pianista. Miré la cajita del mismo y noté que llevaba escrito el nombre de "Nana" y más abajo decía: "Para la mujer que me inspiro y logro hacer esta melodía que ningún otro podrá componer jamás. Te amo mi Bella". Las lágrimas salieron sin mi consuelo, pero no podía evitarlo. Oyendo aquella delicada partitura caí en un sueño.

Me encontraba sentada en medio de un bosque que no conocía, la oscuridad teñía todo su alrededor, y difícil era caminar. Los diferentes ruidos de animales hacían que mi piel se pusiera como la de una gallina, pero no obstante me encontré con alguien muy familiar para mi. Esa persona de ojos color topacio, pelo cobrizo alborotado y gráciles movimientos. Se acercó a mí y me dijo.

- Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso Bella?

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo amo a Edward.

No comprendía nada de lo que decía aquel hombre que tanta similitud tenia con Edward.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿A que te refieres con ello?

Al verle el cuello caí en cuenta a lo que él se refería. Llevaba puesta la cadena que le había dado a Edward, el dije de la rosa carmín, pero ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

- ¿Edward?

- Si, Bella. No soy bueno para ti, debes alejarte.

- Sabes que no lo haré. Lo eres todo para mí.

- Jamás me perdonaría el hacerte daño, por eso te imploro que te olvides de cualquier cosa que hayamos pasado juntos.

¿A caso estaba loco? Espero que así lo sea.

- Por más que insistas, nunca lo olvidare.

- Por favor, entiende.

Unimos nuestros labios y forjamos un beso que era desesperado, hambriento de ambos. Nos separamos con el aliento entre cortado, y él se alejó de mí; pero por alguna razón me quedé en mi sitio para contemplar como a Edward lo atacaba una extraña figura que parecía ser humana. Lo único que escuche fue su voz gritando mi nombre seguido por mi grito de agonía y terror. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Desperté gritando como una descosida, me encontraba sudando por la desesperación. ¿Un sueño? ¿Eso era? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero algo en mi ser me decía que su partida no lo mantendría a salvo.


End file.
